Picnic Time
by PurpleBerry
Summary: Ms.Frizzle takes her older class of the MSB charactors on a yearend picnic. But when a triangle is involved, who knows what will happen next?


**Hey I just wanted to know, After you've read this tell me how old the charactors sound like. Thankies**

**----------------------------**

Wanda looked up at the sky. The sun glared at her. Ever since June began the hot hot sunrays were more direct than ever. Wanda played with the grass through her fingers. It was damp, very nice. She had been ducking underneath the willow tree for quite some time, avoiding the heat and making a cool and comfortable little hangout for herself under it. She sat up and drew some bread from her plate. She had brought her food along with her so she wouldn't have to spend another scorching second in the sun. She sat up and leaned against the tree trunk, closing her eyes and thinking hard about the entire school year. So many fun, memorial things filled her mind: The ski trip, the baseball game, the fun classes. It almost made the bad memories disappear. Wanda tried to get those thoughts out of her mind, as she wanted to enjoy the rest of the school year as much as possible, close to her friends.

A loud scream interrupted Wanda's peace. She opened her eyes in an instance when she started hearing splashing and screaming and laughing. Wanda turned her neck left. She realized that Phoebe and Arnold were having a ball in the pool, splashing each other and passing a waterproof football. Ralphie was sun tanning in the corner.

Mmmm, Wanda thought as she stared at his washboard stomach. She took a palm tree fan and waved it against her body, cooling it down. She gently placed it on the ground and picked up her chocolate milk (with extra whipped cream, of course) and she sipped on the straw soothingly. Everything about this day was going to be perfect. Or, at least, Wanda hoped. She placed her drink back on the grass.

Arnold called to her.

"Yo, Wanda. Come chill with us!"

Wanda looked at the smile on Arnold's face. It was sweet, but complex. His ginger hair, wet from the pool, his eyes shining more than ever. Wanda knew it was her better judgment to get out into the hot sun with her pale skin (and she had only brought a SPF 15 sunscreen), but the look on Arnold's face told her it was the right thing to do. She got out from her shade and came over to the pool.

Wanda sported a beautiful blue and red bikini set as she sat over the edge and dangled her feet in the water. Wanda was confident about her body. No over-confident, just she was just happy with the way her body looked, so she had no problem wearing revealing swimsuits. Arnold swam over to her and splashed her legs.

"Coming in or not?"

Wanda studied his complex smile again. What was he thinking inside his mind? He could be feeling pity for Wanda since he knew how sensitive her skin was. Or maybe he was waiting to splash Wanda a bunch of times. Or he could even be thinking of watermelons and cherries for all she knew. She jumped right in, splashing Arnold in the process.

"Hey!" He laughed as he shoved a bunch of water passed Wanda. Wanda joined him, and soon they were having a regular water fight.

"Yo, guys! Cut that out!" Ralphie laughed as he took off his dark sunglasses and turned his attention to the pool. "You're getting me wet!"

Wanda giggled, as she made sure to check out his perfect stomach.

"Sorry, Ralphie!" Wanda called out and splashed Arnold once more.

"Ralphie, I think you should take those sunglasses off!" Arnold laughed.

"What? Why? Oh, do I have pale squares again?" Ralphie pointed to his face, indicating that he had two pale spots around his eyes where his sunglasses had been.

Wanda giggled again, but said nothing. She was usually shy around Ralphie, even for an outgoing girl like herself. She waved. Ralphie gave her a wink. Wanda felt her skin grow so hot she dunked herself in the pool, right before Arnold was about to give her another splash. Ralphie resumed his poolside seat.

"Hey, want to go grab some strawberries?" Arnold asked Wanda politely.

"Sure, want to go grab me some?" she winked. Arnold laughed.

"Your skin?"

Wanda nodded, then started to do a backstroke to the shallow end where she met up with Phoebe as Arnold left the water.

"Do you always have to spoil everything?" Phoebe started as soon as Wanda caught up with her.

"Hmm?" Wanda asked Phoebe as she dipped her hair in the water.

"You totally interrupted my Arnold-Me time."

"Oh, sorry." Wanda sort of apologized, not really caring about it. She knew how Phoebe was uptight about Arnold not spending time with her.

"You could've joined us…"

"Right, Arnold and I were having the perfect one-on-one time, and you spoil it and saying it should be a one-on-two?"

Wanda paused.

"Maybe?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"You can have any other guy you want. No other guys will talk with me except Arnold, but everyone talks with _you._"

"That's because you never talk to anyone…"

"Yeah, blame my shy personality, why don't you? Just leave me and Arnold alone."

Wanda, quite offended by what Phoebe was saying, swam to the pool's ladder and climbed out. Arnold met her when she got out.

"Hey, here are the strawberries you asked for."

"Thanks." Wanda grabbed a strawberry and ingested it.

"So…" Arnold began, trying to make conversation. Wanda swallowed the fruit.

"Better get into the pool, your girlfriends getting pretty huffy." Wanda pointed over to where Phoebe was sitting on the steps. Arnold frowned but nodded.

"OK, I'll see you later then I guess?"

Wanda nodded, and, not saying another word, went back to her position under the tree.

Phoebe splashed around the pool, waiting impatiently for Arnold to swim over to her. He held some strawberries in his hand and offered Phoebe one, which she giggled and took. Arnold was closing his arm around her, and Phoebe felt his chest pressed against her body. It was almost around but then…

"Yo, Arnold. Mind passing me one of those strawberries?"

Dratted Tim, Phoebe thought. He always had to spoil everything. Arnold took his arm off Phoebe's shoulder and swam up to the edge of the pool, handing Tim a strawberry.

"Sure, man. Here."

"Thanks. Want to go over for a water gun fight? All the guys are joining us there, and I think maybe even Keisha and Wanda might join us." Tim winked at Arnold.

"Well…"

"Come on, it'll be great fun."

Arnold looked over at Phoebe, who just had a confused look on her face. Arnold gave her a thumbs up and a wink and climbed out of the pool.

"I'm game. Let's go!"

Arnold rushed over and followed Tim to a flat piece of land in the park. Phoebe just sat there, mumbling to herself. _Not only did Wanda steal him, now the guys are too. _Phoebe humphed, thinking about how Tim had said Wanda would probably be there too. Why couldn't she be as outgoing? She sighed as she flipped her hair, hoping to get Ralphie's attention, as he was still in his tanning chair, but he didn't notice, and shortly he left to meet up with the boys. Phoebe sighed as she got out of the pool. _I might as well get in on the action _she thought as she looked for her towel, trying to cover herself up as much as possible.

When she got to the field she saw all the guys running around with their Super Soakers and squirting each other with tons of water. Phoebe also spotted Wanda, but not Keisha. _Mmmph, now she's hogging all the guys for herself. _Phoebe sat down on her towel and but a Walkerville High hoodie over her swimsuit. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair out of the rim and continued to watch the guys. Tim spotted her and winked at her, as if telling her she looked great. Phoebe sighed as she stared at Arnold. He was splashing everyone with his giant water gun, aiming at Tim, Ralphie, Carlos, and…

Wanda.

Wanda quickly ducked and threw a much more powerful squirt at Arnold that hit him directly in the chest. They both burst out laughing. Phoebe was not amused.

"Hey, Babe." Tim interrupted Phoebe's painful glance and turned her face into a sweet and innocent look.

"Oh, hey Tim." She forced a polite smile. "What happened to Super Soaking everyone?"

Tim shrugged. "I hate to see you sitting all alone like this."

Phoebe smiled, and she said, just barely above a whisper, "Thanks." They looked at each other for a few moments, but Phoebe had to look away.

"Look, thanks for checking up on me but I'm fine. Really."

"Really?"

Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"I enjoy watching you guys play."

Tim smiled and winked at her again.

"Anything for you, babe. Check me get Arnold soaked!" Tim grabbed his gun and ran back to the playing field.

_Phew! _Phoebe thought as she remembered she couldn't go flirting with other guys if she wanted Arnold all to herself.

_All for myself. _She sighed and began daydreaming. She was doing it for so long she didn't know Arnold had come up to her.

"Yoo-hoo, anybody home?" Arnold joked. Phoebe looked startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Then Phoebe laughed. "Off in my own little world again."

"Do you want to go under that tree? I have something to show you." He showed a sleek smile.

"Hehe, you, me?" Phoebe choked on her own words. "What---?"

"Yes, come." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Phoebe swooned and rushed over with Arnold towards a big willow tree. What could the surprise be? A cute little gift? Or perhaps a kiss Arnold was going to give or…

"Wanda?" Arnold said, acting surprised.

"Wanda?!" Phoebe exclaimed, truly detesting that Wanda was underneath the willow tree.

"Howdy, guys. What can I do for you?" She smiled towards Arnold, who made a meek smile in return, until Phoebe cut him off.

"What do you think you're doing under this tree? Are you like, some tree-hugger or something?"

Wanda's eyes widened, obviously surprised by Phoebe's sudden mean talk.

"Whoa, you didn't have to take it so seriously. I'll move, I'll move. Jez."

Wanda picked up the book she was reading and headed out of the tree. Phoebe then sat down, putting up a sweet smile again and pulling down on Arnold's arm.

"Now…what was it you wanted to show me?" Arnold, who had been watching Wanda take off, looked back at Phoebe, but no smile appeared on his face.

"Uhh…I'll tell you later. I've got to go now. Bye." He pulled his arm out of Phoebe's soft grip and ran after Wanda.

_Drat. _Phoebe thought. _She always wins._

Keisha looked up from her book to see Wanda running towards her, Arnold jogging just behind.

"Hey, Keish!" Wanda greeted as she sat down on Keisha's red and white picnic blanket. It was soft and comfy.

"Hey. Looks like you brought your lover boy, eh?" Keisha winked.

Wanda, seemingly confused, turned around. She saw Arnold almost crash into her, before he regained his balance.

"Hey, Arn." Wanda joked, using his favourite nickname. "What cha doing here? What happened to your girlfriend?" Wanda didn't bother looking around him to check if Phoebe was hidden somewhere.

Keisha laughed.

"You have a girlfriend? Who? Phoebe?" Arnold sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet" Wanda joked. Arnold sighed again.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Arnold shuffled his feet. Wanda stopped smiling and gave him a questioning look.

"Here." Arnold produced a velvet box.

Wanda continued her questioning look.

"Well…what's inside it?"

He opened up the box. It produced a shiny gold ring. Fake, of course, but a very good-looking copy.

"I was going to ask her…to…well…be my steady."

Wanda made a soft smile.

"Well that's great." Wanda noticed his uncomfortable look. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…it's just…I don't think it's the right choice anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Arnold tucked the box away in his shorts, bent down on his knees, and grabbed both of Wanda's hands.

"I want to spend that time with you." He produced a weak smile. Wanda couldn't believe what Arnold was saying. For a moment she was paralyzed, but she realized what she had to do.

"Arnold, I'm flattered, really, but, I don't think that we're right for each other. It's just…I'd hate to take you away from Phoebe. You're the one she loves, and I know she's ready for a strong relationship. Me? Hah, not so much."

Arnold frowned and stared at the grass.

"I'm sorry Arnold, but I just think you and Phoebe would be happier together. You have a stronger connection. We'll always be best friends though." She put her hand on his knee. "I like having a great guy friend like you. Let's keep it that way."

Arnold lifted his head, and to Wanda's delight, he smiled.

"You're right. Thanks Wan, you always know what to say." He held his hands out to embrace Wanda, and she accepted. A friendly hug, not a romantic one. Then Wanda pointed out to Phoebe.

"You're new girlfriend is waiting." She winked.

Arnold smiled, and then turned around and ran up to the willow tree, where Phoebe was impatiently waiting. Wanda saw Arnold produce the gold ring, and then heard Phoebe's scream of delight as she embraced Arnold. They shared a long moment together. Wanda smiled. She knew Arnold was a bit uncomfortable about choosing his relationship, but then again, who was? Arnold and Phoebe had spent a lot more time together; it was only fair Wanda gave Phoebe that chance.

"Besides." Wanda was talking to Keisha now with a smile. "I get all the guys I want now"


End file.
